


Cuts in the Ice

by hebithesnake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Ice Skating, Self-Harm, gay ice skating, i dont know why i wrote this, this is a distraction from life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebithesnake/pseuds/hebithesnake
Summary: Soul Mate AU (Vikturi)Soulmates get the same scars, bruises, and cuts as their soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a soulmate. Some don't meet but the good thing is they don't have the pain of never truly loving someone because they died instantly with their soulmate. They get the same scars, bruises, cuts, and sometimes even ink on their skin but that is only if their love is extremely strong. Not like 'I will love you to the ends of the earth' but more of 'I have loved you in so many different life times, we are inseparable, and not even God can keep us apart. It was extremely-no it was unheard of to ever have this kind of soulmate so most people thought it was a child's story to make them want a soulmate that was an absolute fit with them.

One half of those extraordinary rare pairs is Katsuki Yuri, a small boy at the age of 10 wonder where in the world his soulmate is. He spent hours guessing but one day he just forgot all about his hunt for his soulmate and became infatuated with his idol and his undiscovered soulmate, Viktor Nikiforov, as soon as he entranced the world with his elegant performances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solemnly swear I am going to make chapters that are MUCH long than 200 words. I suck cuz I'm just some weeb that ships everything and has no life. So go on a magic carpet ride with me through the journey of angst, fluff, plot holes, clichés, and terrible grammar. I hope you enjoy this stew of insanity.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor Nikiforov has always been a tad off. Ever sense he was told about soulmates at the age of 8 he would purposely get cuts on himself and try writing on his arm for a response because he believed that he and his soulmate could write to each other on their skin. When ever he tried to show someone that he could communicate with them his soulmate wouldn't respond. His soulmate only wrote to him early in the mornings and it was usually incoherent jumble of letters or scribbles of markers the only actual word that was written to him was a simple 'hello' written in red marker. He didn't wash his arm for a week.  
One late autumn day Viktor was walking in a snow covered park when he looked over and saw a few people laughing and skating on the frozen lake in the center of the park. He looked in awe as people twirled on the ice making deep cuts in it.   
Viktor had been saving up his money to buy skates so he could try it himself. He had tried it before but he used someone else's skates and they were a little to small for him but still worked. After he had bought a pair of skates, he rushed to a bench by the lake and hastily put them on. After he tied it into a tight knot, he hobbled over to the thick ice and shuffled on to it. It was a bit hard for him at first but he practiced every single day and became better and better. At the age of 10 he could do two jumps, a single toe loop and maybe if he was lucky that day a double toe loop. He would run every morning to help with his stamina. After a few weeks, he made his own program that was made up of a toe loop, a double toe loop, and a spin at the end in shoot-the-duck position.  
Viktor practiced on the days that no one was there to surprise the audience that he was going to have when he preform in two weeks at the local rink on a Saturday. By the time he master his program it was that Saturday. He gather his things and prepared to skate in the local competition that was put together by the rink owners for fun. The only rules were you had to be 9-12, which he was barely able to join because he was 9, and you had to have a little bit of experience. They said that you didn't have to have music for your program but you could if you wanted to.  
The competition began and it was surprisingly only easy thing were being preformed. Most of the would do a spin or a small jump that got a surprised reaction from the audience that would include lots of clapping and cheering from the skater's parents. He awaited for his program to start.  
They called Viktor's name and he stepped out on to the freshly cleared rink. He was wearing his training outfit because he didn't have the money to buy an expensive costume like everyone else. Some people in the audience looked away in boredom because they thought that he was going to just stake around in circles and that was it but that was definitely not what he was going to do. He began to pick up speed for his first jump which was a triple toe loop. He did it perfectly and was given a priceless reaction from the crowd. To which he gave a smug smirk and continued to pick up speed for his 2nd jump out of 3 that was a double toe loop. He landed perfectly again and had good rotation. He began to lower down low and began to pull up his lug into shoot-the-duck position. He was spinning very fast right now and gripped his leg tighter. He rose back up and skated slowly around then jumped a double axel with 2 1/2 rotation and jumped another double toe loop. He landed the middle of the rink and with his arms hugging around himself. The audience was frozen as a lake in winter with a face fixed in awe. One at a time each of the people started to clap and suddenly it became a huge roar of applause and whistling. He gave his cutest smile with blush on his cheeks and skated off the ice.   
He began to pack his stuff after the competition ended with him getting the 12848 ruble (200$) prize with new skates. An older man stopped him at the exit and grumbled out, "Who's your coach?" Viktor replied with, "I have no coach, sir." " That is crap, tell me who is your coach," he said get agitated. "I have no reasons to lie, I learned it all from watching the people skate in the park and rink, sir," Viktor said calmly. "Then I will be your coach." "I'm sorry sir but I have no money to pay you with," Victor responded. "I don't need your money, I will do a favour for you and you do a favour for me, which is I teach you more and you win. Deal?"the old man uttered out."Deal. Also my name is Viktor Nikiforov." "Yakov Feltsman."


	3. Chapter 3

Katsuki Yuuri didn't always have the perfect little life. He was often bullied for various reasons. Kids from school would make fun of his weight then say his soulmate would never want a fat pig like him and when he would try to tell someone they thought he just wanted attention. His parents were often too busy to notice something was wrong with Yuuri and didn't notice the cuts and bruises after he came home from school. They would just ask how his day was then give him a list of chores to complete. After years of enduring this constant routine of endless, unnoticed suffering he needed a distraction. On his 12th birthday he snapped, he made 3 cuts in to his soft, pale flesh for each of the people that didn't show up.

He didn't care anymore and no one cared about him anymore. He was done clinging to the fact that he will one day meet his soulmate or that someone cared. He didn't have any friends besides one girl that spoke to him at school but she didn't really know him at all. His family didn't care anymore. They failed to show up for his birthday and just laughed it off like a joke.

He placed the sharp blade that had danced across his wrist many times before leaving a thick trail of blood behind it. He felt a familiar sting of pain as he moved the blade a little bit. He heard banging at the locked bathroom door and dropped the blade in shock. He heard his poodle barking then whimpering to let him in. He had tears in his eyes as he unlock the door and clung to the small dog like it was the only thing keeping him grounded to Earth. The brown poodle licked at his cheek to wipe away the tears running down his face. He was sure that someone loved him now and he remembered that he need to feed him every day because who else would if he wasn't there.

A few months after, he had been skating at the rink when he saw a skating competition on the TV. There was a boy gracefully dancing across the ice like he was a part of the music. He took a sharp turn with the song getting rapidly faster. He was immediately hooked on the feeling of watching him cut in to the ice. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard clapping coming from the TV. He watched him skate of the ice and read his name below, Victor Nikiforov.  
He started to recreate the routines he watched of Victor. He start to get better and better from practicing parts of the routines until he could recreate the entire program.

Yuuri started to rise in the ranks of figure skating until he became Japan's top figure skater. It was his first year at the Grand Prix Final and he had complete messed up. He had messed up from the stress of losing his dog, his one and only friend that he ever had. He stumbled in to the bathroom and lock himself into the stall. He pulled out his razor that he hadn't used in years. He ran the sharp metal along his wrist leaving a trail of blood. Tears stained his cheeks as he silently cried because years mastering going unnoticed. He thought he was alone so he dropped the act and sobbed loudly. He had failed everyone after losing miserably. He didn't even deserve a spot in the Grand Prix. His razor made a clinking sound as it dropped to the floor after he heard banging at the door of his stall. He thought if he stayed quiet they would go away. They banged even harder and broke the lock on it. The door creaked open to show the Russian Punk, Yuri Plisetsky. They both stared at each other for what felt like hours but was probably only seconds. The Russian Punk looked down at his arm and gaped. Yuuri pulled down his sleeves and ran out of the bathroom as fast as he could.

He was leaving to Detroit when he stopped and saw a poodle that looked just like his Vic-chan. He could feel tears forming in his eyes and blinked them away. He heard his name being called then twisted around to see Victor Nikiforov, his idol, walking with Yuri and his coach, Yakov Feltsman. Victor noticed he was staring and asked, "Commemorative photo?" He paused."Sure." Yuuri never felt so worthless. He had massively lost, his dog die, someone saw him cutting, and now he had been humiliated by his idol. He spun on his heel and walked away. He was done.


	4. Chapter 4

After Victor won the Grand Prix Final, he never felt more pain and despair. He had felt for a long time the suffering from his soulmate but his soulmate stopped cutting when he was 16. His soulmate started to cut again only a few minutes after he had won the Grand Prix. He could feel his soulmate crying and the distress he felt. He looked down at his wrist and could see the faint line of blood that stain his wrist. He wish he could be there to stop his soulmate and comfort him.

He was walking back with Yakov and Yuri when he saw the stripper/ice skater from the the banquet. He threw on he charming smile and ask "Commemorative photo?" He paused. "Sure," he responding to his own question. The pole dancer turned on his heel with out giving a response and walked away. He was in complete shock that the person that had danced with him and made the night of his life, walked away like he didn't even know him.

After he saw the video of the his pole dancer recreating the Stay By Me program, he finally knew his name. Katsuki Yuuri, the man who stole his heart. He flew straight to Japan with out thinking of anything but his inspiration, Yuuri.

He landed in some city close to Hasetsu then took a bus to there. His stuff would arrive in a few hours so he decide to enjoy the hot springs. He let Makkachin run outside in the snow because he had to stay in a cage for an 8 hour flight. He asked around for Yuuri but the person at the front desk said he wound be back in a few minutes. He decide to soak in the bath to waste time.

He was shocked out of his bliss full trance by a crashing sound and fast footsteps heading to him.  
He heard the glass door crash open and looked up to see Yuuri staring in shock. He stood up and said that he was going to get him to win the Grand Prix by becoming his coach.

He woke up to see Yuuri and some woman peering over him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Hey Yuuri, what your favorite food?" he asked still half asleep. "Katsudon," he stuttered out quickly. "Can I have some? I'm starving,"Victor said in an over exaggerated voice. "Sure." he responded quickly getting up to help make it.

Yuuri returned with a massive bowl of food that smelled heavenly. He soon dug in to the large bowl eating all of its contents. "So Yuuri, have you eaten this often?" "No, I haven't won anything so I don't get to eat anything besides small snacks and sometimes salads." Victor took another look at Yuuri. He could see that he was thin and muscular but he was unhealthily thin. You couldn't really tell at first because his face wasn't thin and his clothes were baggy but if you looked at his at his legs or hands you could see something was wrong. He thought to say something but he stopped himself when he thought that he probably worked out a lot and dieted. Even if he did diet it was a little extreme to go as far as to have boney fingers and thin thighs.

He had a long day from traveling and could feel jet lag getting to him so he grabbed Makkachin and walked up to Yuuri's room and asked if he wanted to sleep together. Yuuri moaned out a loud "NooOoOoOoOOo." He had been rejected all day by Yuuri but this the worst. How could someone that he danced all night with and falling in love with them then asked to become their coach while being *cough cough* 'extremely close' by the same person reject them from doing such things like sleeping together.

He grabbed Makkachin and hugged him close and shed a single tear and when to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Yurio'sPOV

Yuri was laying on the rink wall waiting for everyone to get of of his ice. Yuri started scrolling out of boredom through Instagram when he saw Victor's post about Hatsetsu Castle. He was filled with rage that Victor would go off to some small town in Japan right when he promised that he would choreograph his program. He snuck away from the rink while Yakov was yelling at Mila and Georgi for getting glitter all over him and the floor.

He threw a bunch of stuff from his closet in his leopard print suitcase with out even thinking about what he needed. He was running out the door when he almost forgot to bring his cat(AU where yurio brings his cat everywhere like Makkachin cuz I need this in my life).Yuri grabbed her cage just in case he need to put her away for the flight. She crawled out of his arms into his hoodie then fell asleep.

He barely made his flight because of all the cat merchandise they were selling. It was like the tiger was calling him. He dashed to his seat and put on his head phone playing music as loud as possible to stop him from just putting a hand of the screaming child's mouth.

After a horrible flight to Hasetsu that consisted of annoying boy that almost kicked his seat one to many times and would end up kicking in his face for every time he hit Yuri's seat. As soon as they let him off the plain he sprinted of to search for Victor. It didn't take him that long to find Victor because if there was one thing he knew about him was that he would spend his life in a rink if he could. He opened Google Maps on his phone to find the closest rink. Unfortunately, he had to pay a lot for data so he had to have priorities like no posting were he is to also hide from Yakov.

Like always Google Maps was not working and it said the closest ice rink was 4,556 miles away in St. Petersburg. He was yelling,"Victor!" at the tøp of his lungs when an old man that was fishing off the bridge asked if he was one of Victor's fans and he was about to respond with, "Hells nah" but the old man continued and said that he was at an ice skating rink a block down. He took off in sprint to the rink and passed a man with jet black hair that looked half dead while jogging in a sluggish movement that was heading to the same place.

He shoved his way around the crowd the surrounded the rink entrance then he saw the man from earlier colapse on the doors. He was covered in sweat and was panting for breath. Yuri ignored him and yelled "Where is Victor!?" Everyone turned to him and someone whispered "O-M-G, is that Yuri Plisetsky?" Suddenly, the photographers went wild and the man that was slumped up against the doors whipped his head around revealing that it was the skater from the bathroom. His mouth went slack and Yuuri yanked open the doors then sprinted as fast as possible inside.


	6. Chapter 6( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not finish but my friend said I should post it cuz I haven't in forever. Sorry again about no updates I have been losing sleep and not wanting to do anything I like anymore so I might update slower. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yuuri's POV  
The only thing that ran though Yuuri's mind was "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Yuri Plisetski is here he is going to tell Victor and Victor will leave like everyone has because will think I'm emotionally unstable freak that cuts and my chance of skating with Victor will be ruined..." and even more possibilities were choking him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He ran into the empty bathroom stall, lock the door,and sat down on the seat. His brain came up with the worse possibility and decided that was going to happen. He couldn't breathe and his heart was pounding in his ears. He tried to focus on anything but what was happening but it wasn't working. He couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks and he still was gasping for breath. The only thing he heard was the sound of the bathroom door Victor calling his name. Suddenly, Victor kicked down the stall down(idk they really like kicking down bathroom stalls) and pulled Yuuri into a bone-crushing hug. It had been around 2 minutes until anyone said something.

"Yuuri, why are you crying? Are you okay?"Victor whispered into Yuuri's ear.  
"I-i'm fine really, it's nothing," Yuuri whispered back laced with sadness. "Yuuri, it is not nothing. I find you sobbing and hyperventilating then you say it is nothing. What happen?" Victor said in a soft but serious tone."Yuri Plisetski..."he said his thoughts out loud without meaning to. Victor stood up with a infuriated look on his face and left Yuuri behind on the bathroom floor. Yuuri scrambled up off the floor and ran out side the bathroom to see Victor extremely enraged gripping Yuri's face about snap. "What did you do to Yuuri?" He growled out, gritting his teeth. (For some reason 3am me wanted to switch POVs so)Yuri's eyes were filled with fear, he had never seen Victor this angry, he was always emotionless.

  Yuuri pulled on Victor's arm and dragged him away from the fearful kitten(sorry not sorry). "What is wrong with you!?"Yuuri shouted out Victor,"Why would do that? What did he do? Nothing. You have no reason to attack him like that!" Victor lowered his head in guilt. Victor was silent for a moment then raise his head."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to Yuri. I thought that he had said or done something to you," Victor whispered apppoligeticaly."It's okay. You should be saying that to Yuri not to me," Yuuri sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri drag Victor into the empty locker room and slammed the door behind them. In short, Victor was very confused. He had no idea what was going on. He thought that Yuri had done something to Yuuri like-. Oh God, he really need to give Yuri a nickname like Yuri 2 or maybe Yurio. He snapped back into reality after realizing he had been staring into Yuuri's rich, chocolate eyes. His eyes were saturated in a wide variety of emotions. Fear, confusion, sadness,and love were all blended into his eyes. He had found himself getting entranced by Yuuri once again and focused again. 

"Victor..."Yuuri trailed off. "Shh... It's fine," Victor assured Yuuri. "I don't really know what is actually going on but I never want to see you cry. Your face is too beautiful to have such an unnatural expression of despair," Victor whispered, inching closer to his face. He rested his hand on Yuuri's cheek and brought his chin up to meet his lips. Yuuri took the lead and went deeper into the kiss. He pulled back for breath, regaining his thoughts and realizing (he was shooook).  
They stood in each other's arms and just stared with awe into each other's eyes. Yuri walked in and they didn't even notice the interruption. After making a disturbed face and a few gagging noise, he spun on his heel and sprinted out.

  When Yuri left the locker room, Yuuri stopped kissing Victor and started to giggle(I feel like I'm writing about a school girl crush au right now).  Victor realized what he had just done and was not regretting it. Victor thought that he was a horrible person for thinking that. He had completely forgot about his soulmate. He was betting that it was Yuuri but you could never know. He felt selfish for wanting Yuuri and not caring about his soulmate. Then he realized that he was an idiot.

  He grabbed Yuuri's arm and ran out of the locker room and found Yuri. "Hey Yuri, I need you to punch me," Victor said seriously. Yuri didn't even hesitate when punching Victor. Yuuri winced and put his hand on his cheek. Then Yuuri realized what had just happened.  He was Victor's soulmate. His mind instantly attacked the thought. He wasn't really his soulmate, the universe had made a mistake, or he didn't deserve Victor. He focused back to reality when Yuri said something. "You don't know how long I've want to do that to you guys,"Yuri said relieved. "Oh yeah that reminds me," he paused and cleared his throat,"Ay yo creepy triplets, you guys owe me a 1000 yen."

Yuri had realized what he had just done. By punching Victor he hit Yuuri too. Yuuri really didn't deserve all the crap that life has probably thrown at him because he doesn't know his back story and on top of that he is making it worse. Despite acting like he doesn't care about Yuuri, he actually cares a lot. Yuri really didn't want to apologize but for the sake of Yuuri's mental stability he would.

  "Yuuri,"he said sheepishly,"I'm sorry I punched you, and everything over the years from hitting Victor and stuff." Yuuri looked shocked from the apology because that was extremely out of character for him. Victor on the other hand had a worried look on his face. What had Yuuri gone through? How much was he hurt to turn to cutting. He thought Yuuri wore long sleeves for modesty. He had been through a lot, he was feeling guilty for not noticing and possibly making it worse by calling him a pig because he wanted the body he fell in love at the Grand Prix. He had realize that he had a eating disorder. That explained why he was on and off starving for the past few years. He had always thought he soulmate was a model (*cough*or a stripper because they are thin and have muscles).  

  He grabbed Yuuri's wrist and pushed up the sleeve to reveal scarred arms. He pushed up his sleeves too and had the same marks. Yuuri had completely forgotten that he had hurt Victor too. Yuuri thought as soon as he met his soulmate they would pity him or give him a look of disgust and walk away never to be seen again. But Victor didn't do that. He brought Yuuri into a tight embrace. 

  Yuri, long forgot about, turned around slowly and sprinted to get his money from the triplets. He realized they were probably going to film this and took their phones and cameras away to ensure that something this personal wouldn't get out. He felt tall, for once, as he held the devices above his head to keep it away from them but if he knew one thing about short people, they could climb. He thought of an idea them took off his skate guards and got onto the ice. He laughed at their agony of not having their cameras and being able to skate. "If you want these back then give me my 1000 yen," Yuri demanded, "And no filming Yuuri and Victor." They grumbled and took 1000 yen from their mother's purse and hand it over. Yuri snatched the bill and handed back the cameras. 

  Yuri and Victor decided that they were too emotionally exhausted for anymore surprises. They walking back holding hands and looking at the colorful sky, splashed in many different colors. When they got home, they held each other tight as they could, afraid that they might drift off with out them grounding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay 2 updates in one day. I felt like i needed to write more because the last chapter was way to short.


End file.
